As computing technology has advanced, the processing power of computing components, the number of computing components, and the density of computing components per unit volume in computers has increased. Along with such increases has also been an increase in the amount of heat generated by these components. Cooling fans have thus typically been included in computers to reduce the temperature of the computers. While these fans help keep computers and the computing components cooler, they are not without their problems. One such problem is that cooling fans can oftentimes generate a significant amount of noise, which can result in a frustrating and unfriendly user experience.